


Ealdorman

by febamar



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febamar/pseuds/febamar
Summary: Em uma relação de negócios, não ceder é a regra; guerrear, uma aprazível exceção.





	1. I - God among us

_“Se tens teu Deus com você, então tens sorte.”_

A simplicidade era o que mais o cativava: mais ainda, que isso não tornava menor sua grandeza.

Grandeza — soaria quase condenatório repetir demais a palavra em voz alta. Os pergaminhos, enrolados em hastes ou em si mesmos, acumulavam a vida mais segura que Alfred teria naquele momento: milhares e milhares de pequenos poderes indicando um deslocamento importante, convocações distintas e estratégias que, no mínimo, seriam perpetuadas. São os fatos, a história em si, como comentara Padre Beocca certa vez.

Aquele cômodo era como um terceiro aposento: não saberia eleger o primeiro entre o confessionário e seu quarto, que exalava um leve aroma de leite, maçãs e leviandades. Deus Misericordioso obrigara-o a provar o seu valor desde que havia nascido: impor-se, manter-se superior ou simplesmente menos inferior quando seu rosto encarna suas fraquezas é um grande desafio. Agora, o atual Rei de Wessex encarava uma pena, e também sua ferramenta de escrita felpuda: o tentador não lhe dava trégua, o que o Padre diria ser uma excelente notícia, já que tornava oportuna a obstinação em mostrar-se um servo fiel e irredutível ao deus cristão, uno e magnífico. O problema estava nele... Uhtred.

Desde que a coroa passou a pertencê-lo, Alfred encontrava problemas com o dinamarquês-inglês incontáveis vezes: era a sua falta de redenção a responsável por grande parte delas. Impossível alegar falta de tentativas: prisões, juramentos forçados e inclusive um título inglês — tudo para tornar o filho de Uhtred e de Ragnar mais consciente da sua submissão. Nada.

Não obstante, não era apenas a paciência que lhe era arrancada: roubavam-lhe o sono. E não se poderia culpar a garota que se aproximava demais enquanto serviçal dele, já que nem ela, sua maior tentação semanas antes do reinado, era convidada a ser sua herege companheira de leito: sozinho, poderia contar as noites em que controlava não apenas Wessex, como a si mesmo para que pudesse dormir. Viver.

Uhtred de Bebbamburgo, protegido de Padre Beocca, homem atormentado com boatos inverídicos sobre ter matado seu pai dinamarquês, combatente responsável pela morte de dezenas daqueles guerreiros que eram seus companheiros de batalha hoje em dia, reconhecido por sua estratégia na Colina Asec que garantiu valiosa vitória contra os dinamarqueses, era alguém sem Deus, sem identidade e sem noção hierárquica não-forçada. Inegável, porém, que ele seja inesquecível.

Eram essas as características que as futuras gerações conheceriam dele: não a sua totalidade, portanto. Do sorriso debochante ao ter a razão em qualquer assunto militar até a sua satisfação em poder fazer o que quiser, quando quiser e onde quiser, certas histórias sequer mereciam ser registradas. Do rei, é sabido que seu dever consiste em ser guerreiro, enfrentando os desafios de qualquer natureza que se apresentem diante dele... especialmente os de olhos claros e vestes inimigas.

Alfred guardou a carta que há horas tentava responder e não obteve sucesso: era melhor se preocupar em tornar útil seu tempo.

Relera a frase de Uhtred, registrada num documento. Discretamente fulminou-a com os olhos: (in)felizmente, Deus não permitiu que a bendita cedesse ao calor ardente.

♣

Um tanto distante dali — e da cidade num geral —, Uhtred tirava os excessos de água de seu corpo. Com sua espada fincada à margem do rio, aproveitava para reservar os assuntos de batalhas reais esperando-o estar pronto, concentrando-se naquilo que realmente importava: qual estratégia adotar para reaver sua herança de direito. Somente?

Encarou sua espada. Sabendo o porquê de estar ali, em Wessex, era inevitável pensar em Alfred: conquistar a confiança real era mais difícil que manejar uma espada e matar uma dúzia de inimigos... exigia cautela e trabalho constante, especialmente com o rei cujo esclarecimento garantiu não apenas a sobrevivência do povo inglês de seu território como também, e principalmente, permitiu que seu exército tivesse alguma chance de batalhar contra os dinamarqueses.

No fim das contas, o cerne do único reino resistente ao ataque dinamarquês tem um líder cuja força não se limitava aos confrontos diretos entre os dois povos: fosse por seus aliados ou estratégias, Wessex aparentava estar sempre um passo adiante, assegurando-se que nada fugisse ao seu domínio ou ocorresse senão sob o seu olhar vigilante. Sua força, para resistir a confianças ou planejar arquétipos de batalha, era muito mais que uma postura viçosa ou o manejo exclusivo de sua espada.

Uhtred reconhecia isso, mesmo não o admitindo. No entanto, certo era que não se conformava com as habilidades de liderança reais serem atribuídas a Deus ou à Sua vontade: afinal, o que isso teria a ver com uma postura devota e temente, repreendida para ser aperfeiçoada pelas adversidades? Na verdade, raras situações, senão nenhuma, envolvendo qualquer menção a Deus não o enervava automaticamente: as divindades tornam penosa e árdua a vida daqueles que creem nelas, então como ser grato a um condicionamento tão insano assim? Em Valhala, não existiam promessas assim: tudo se baseava em beber, foder e se divertir, como sempre deveria ser! Recompensa mais que devida.

Escolhê-lo como seu superior não havia sido uma má escolha, porém: aquém dos péssimos hábitos de embelezar o sofrimento alheio, batalhar ao lado de Alfred, do lado vencedor, era o que importava. Não estar preso a um exército sem resultado: isso seria a morte.

Emergiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu galhos quebrando atrás de si: apenas um cervo perdido, tanto quanto ele. Aproveitou a quebra de seu devaneio para encerrar o banho: imergiu na água, lavando finalmente seus cabelos e pensamentos.

Renovou-se.


	2. II - Hostage of weakness

_ “Não se trata do que eu quero fazer, mas do que eu preciso fazer.” _

Os arredores de Werham não poderiam ser considerados os mais prósperos: as terras, cobertas por uma grama tão marrom quando elas, traziam vestígios de caminhos trilhados, provável que pela marcha dos dinamarqueses rumo ao interior da fortaleza. Sob os conselhos de seu feiticeiro, Ubba deslocara-se à Irlanda buscando vingar a morte de seu irmão, Ivan, debilitando o exército dinamarquês: à espera de seu retorno, Guthrum acordara com Alfred um mês de suprimentos, período em que garantiria a paz entre eles e os ingleses. Com o aval do rei de Wessex, acordaram que, no dia seguinte, dez reféns seriam oferecidos de cada exército como garantia de seu acordo.

Em seu cavalo, Alfred não precisou de cerimônias:

— Uhtred, encontre-me após as preces.

* * *

O guerreiro saxão ingressou nos aposentos reais com certa cautela: não era a primeira vez que, tarde da noite, debateria com o rei estratégias mais efetivas para preparar melhor o seu exército, porém era a primeira vez em que estava... sozinho.

— Meu senhor.

Alfred terminava de ler uma carta quando ele entrou: percebendo que não estava mais sozinho, enrolou o pergaminho e deixou-o numa prateleira junto a dezenas dela.

— Entre, Uhtred. Minha criada se recolheu aos aposentos dela, então sejamos breve com isso.

A resposta do nobre inglês não veio em palavras, mas partiu de seus lábios: antes mesmo de Alfred estar sem coroa, Uhtred tratou de retirar-lhe o fôlego enquanto seus dedos passavam pelos botões de sua vestimenta: três deles e o peito desnudo do rei revelou-se para si.

Não se esqueceu de onde estava: na cabana ao lado, sua criada repousava e acordaria ao menor sinal de inquietação. Cobriu os lábios do rei e observou seu olhar mudar aos poucos: agora, a expressão incisiva de lábios famintos e olhar devorador de Alfred incentivava o nobre inglês a tomar-lhe como seu noite adentro, porém não havia pressa: o tempo estava ao seu favor — ao contrário da divindade cristã, claro.

Uhtred separou seus lábios e mordiscou levemente a orelha de Alfred, descendo até seu pescoço enquanto abafava os gemidos reais com as mãos dele. O rei, por sua vez, tratava de arrancar as vestes do guerreiro antes que fosse tarde demais: não era dinamarquês, mas com certeza odiava da mesma forma perder seus homens. Seu homem.

Em um impulso, Alfred encostou no primeiro objeto para poder se deitar: um assento longo, cadeira de madeira, próximo de um dos limites da cabana. Perfeito. Uhtred, por sua vez, seguia as curvas daquele corpo em direção ao baixo ventre: pescoço, peito, abdômen... não era a primeira vez que trepava com alguém, afinal Valhala era seu Paraíso, mas agora era... diferente.

Um gesto hesitante foi o suficiente para Alfred assumir o controle da situação: agora o guerreiro estava deitado, à mercê das vontades reais de um ser corrompido por seus pecados. E por que o prazer deveria ser chamado assim?

Toda a dinâmica daquele momento era ditada por Alfred: Uhtred, agora em seu momento mais respeitoso como vassalo, sentia as cavalgadas em si ameaçando arrancar dele gemidos lânguidos, presunçosos demais para dois seres fugidios de Deus e da tormenta que afligia Wessex. Ali, eram dois servos devotos a um dos atos mais sinceros dos humanos: a repressão moral transmutava-se em desejo — Alfred conseguia a sua tão sonhada carne; Uhtred, sua estimada riqueza.

Sob o abafar de prazeres, ambos sufocavam-se buscando compensar seu próprio vazio. Agora, no entanto, eram um sob os olhos clericais — ímpios, desvirtuados, fracos por cederem às suas tentações. Fracos... uns desde o nascimento, outros desde sua morte aos ensinamentos cristãos. Cada um buscava em si e no outro, entre os murmúrios lânguidos e o cingir-se de corpos, aquilo que um dia lhes fora negado: a plena satisfação, um atender de desejos despretensioso e impossível de ser moralmente julgado. Era isso, nada mais: simples, porém verdadeiro.

O clímax de ambos foi alcançado com a mesma velocidade com que buscaram um ao outro: numa quebra de expectativa sem precedentes, trocaram-se, cumprimentaram-se e abandonaram-se sem olhar para trás.

Na manhã seguinte, após a ceia, Alfred chamou Uhtred de canto, agora com a coroa enlaçando-lhe a mente:

— Uhtred... eu gostaria que você fosse um de nossos dez reféns em Werham.

**Fim**


End file.
